


I'm a sucker for you

by polarRabbit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spider Gag, Vamp!Bucky, monster hunter!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: Squeezing his eyes close Bucky let out a pained groan. It was too much, he couldn’t handle it, despite his earlier claims. “Need me to get the gag?“, he heard Steve’s sympathetic voice from above, calloused fingers stroking through dark strands of hair. “Yes…I can’t- you’re too damn tasty for your own good.“





	I'm a sucker for you

**Author's Note:**

> Me two days ago: I'm not gonna participate in kinktober this year  
My lizard brain: But did you consider vampire Bucky and...spider gags?
> 
> >opens new Word doc and flexes fingers

Steve’s blood.

He could feel it pulsing beneath his skin, calling him like a siren their stay sailors. Of course blood couldn’t compose a lovely melody, but the rushing noise filled Bucky’s ears and head like a piano performance. His mouth ghosted over long stretches of pale skin, so very warm against his colds lips, leaving goose flesh in the progress. The temptation grew stronger with every second, every inch he got closer to the artery. And it would be so easy to puncture the skin with his sharps fangs, like he’d done countless times before. If his lungs had any breath left to spare it would’ve escaped him in a deep, stuttering exhale. Every molecule of his lifeless body seemed to vibrate with anticipation, urging him to keep going and clamp his teeth down.

Squeezing his eyes close Bucky let out a pained groan. It was too much, he couldn’t handle it, despite his earlier claims. “Need me to get the gag?“, he heard Steve’s sympathetic voice from above, calloused fingers stroking through dark strands of hair. “Yes…I can’t- you’re too damn tasty for your own good.“, Bucky capitulated with a frustrated huff, lifting his head when he felt Steve tug at his hair. Glancing at his Steve’s erection Bucky wasn’t surprised to see that his boyfriend wasn’t turned off by the immediate threat of getting his dick chomped off or sucked dry. The latter wasn’t as hot as it might sound, when the person doing the sucking was a vampire. 

Bucky had an ambitious goal. He wanted to suck Steve’s cock only once without getting distracted by his stupid femoral artery, both of them actually. If they could just take a break for approximately ten minutes…Steve’s legs might become necrotic, but he might be able to get the job done! 

“Don’t beat yourself up, Buck. At least you’ve managed not to bite me this time.“, Steve pointed out like the optimistic ray of sunshine he was, reminding Bucky of the various healed bite marks that littered the inside of Steve’s thighs. There were a bunch of matching ones on Steve’s neck and wrists as well, but the blood from the femoral was his favorite. Maybe the reason Steve’s dick almost poked his cheek wasn’t the adrenalin in his system, but more of a Pavlovian conditioning. His body remembering the reaction Bucky’s bite caused, the potent cocktail of chemicals that was released in the bloodstream, lighting up the pleasure center of the affected human’s’ brain like the 4th of July.

“Come here.“, he prompted Bucky, pulling him upwards, straight towards the next source of temptation. Bucky’s lips connected with Steve’s lips instead of his neck, kissing as if he wanted to devour him, which wasn’t too far away from the truth. The dilemma was that he also wanted his favorite human to keep living and kissing him after tonight. “We can do something else…don’t have to use the gag.“, Steve murmured against his lips, his hand gently cupping the back of Bucky’s head. “It’s fine.“, Bucky assured him, playfully nipping at Steve’s reddened bottom lip. As much as he liked to bitch about lockjaw afterwards the device wasn’t that bad and it kept Steve safe from his fangs.

It was a spider gag, a simple metal ring in the center, one loop on each side that were connected to a sturdy leather strap. The gag forced his mouth to stay wide open and make him drool all over himself after a while. Now the best part was actually the metal ring, that allowed Steve to guide his cock right into Bucky’s throat. His gag reflex was as strong as his reflex to blink, which meant it didn’t exist, and he tended to creep people out by staring at them for too long without realizing that he didn’t act normal. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

Patiently sitting on Steve’s lap, only slightly distracting him by rolling his hips Bucky could hear him inhale sharply, swiftly repaying his action by tightening the leather strap around his head. “Behave.“, Steve warned him sternly. Unfortunately they weren’t facing each other or Bucky would’ve eloquently stuck out his tongue, because that’s something he’s still capable of. “Makes me wonder if you’re even worth the trouble…“, Steve mused aloud and Bucky would be highly offended if he weren’t certain that Steve had no real doubts. Good luck, finding another vampire that would volunteer to become a hunter’s bloodhound and lover. Steve had made the biggest catch and Bucky wasn’t going to get tired of reminding him any time soon. Well, once the gag was out and he could speak freely again. Right now all he could utter was a displeased noise in the back of his throat.

“Of course you are, darling.“, Steve added after a brief pause, brushing an affectionate kiss against Bucky’s cheekbone. The gag wasn’t the only restriction, Bucky could easily remove it anytime if he wanted to, so he let Steve shackle his wrists as well, experimentally flexing his arms against the bind. Simple iron wouldn’t be enough to keep him contained, but whatever metal it was didn’t budge, preventing him from doing more than flexing and curling his fingers. In any other situation with any other man Bucky would feel trapped, but with Steve his shoulders stayed relaxed, and he easily pushed off Steve’s lap, taking a seat at the end of the bed. 

Bucky resisted the instinct to turn his head and watch Steve climb out of bed, rounding it until he stood right in front of him. His eyes zeroed in on the flushed tip of Steve’s bobbing erection, practically begging him for attention. “You gonna make me do all the work?“

Steve’s fingers grasped a fistful of hair, but unlike before he started pulling more insistently, forcing Bucky to lean forward and stretch his neck, having to be careful not to slip off the bed. Jerk. Bucky sent him a heated glare that hopefully got the message across, but Steve only chuckled the thumb of his other hand tracing the curls of the gag before pressing down on his tongue. “You got anything to say, use your words.“, Steve kept ribbing him, making Bucky wonder if he’s the only one on the team knowing about the Captain’s little sadistic streak. Not that he didn’t embrace it, fuck he loved Steve being a bit mean sometimes, not always the perfect gentleman he was the rest of the time.

Steve took his time appreciating the gag, then wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, teasingly rubbing the tip over Bucky’s straining lips. Bucky attempted to quicken the process by tilting his head, but his troubles were rewarded with a harsh tug, that made his scalp prickle. “Ah ah…“, he was reprimanded. “I don’t need your help fucking your face.“ There’s enough borrowed blood in his body that Bucky’s cheeks flushed at the statement.

When Steve’s cock finally found its way into Bucky’s mouth it rested heavy on his tongue, leaving a hint of saltiness, a promise for more. Cum didn’t sate his appetite like blood, but he intended to squeeze every last drop out of Steve’s cock anyway. What sparked the heath in his gut wasn’t necessary the sensation of inch after inch sinking into his mouth and throat, but the look on Steve’s face. His usually light blue eyes appeared so much darker with his pupils blown wide, hazy with arousal. A soft groan escaped his parted lips and Bucky swallowed around the thick girth, promptly eliciting another one. The harsher his throat clenched the louder Steve’s noises grew, his chest turning the same shade of pink as his ears and cheek. Bucky’s fingers twitched, yearning to roam over the firm abs and pecs, right in front of him, yet unreachable.

He kept his jaw slack, despite the metal digging into the corners of his mouth, a persistent ache. Steve started to trust his hips forward, going as deep as he could before pulling back out almost entirely. The first drops of spit trickled down Bucky’s chin, leaving a wet glistering trail. Maybe not his closest guarded secret, but Bucky relished in the knowledge of Steve making him look like a mess. He’d love to blow Steve in front of a mirror if it were possible to see himself while doing it.

With the pace picking up Steve dragged his head forward, making him meet his thrusts halfway, pubic hair brushing Bucky’s nose while he moaned around Steve’s cock. Peering up at Steve with heavy-lidded eyes Bucky examined his expression, the light furrow between his brows as if he’s trying to solve a particular tricky riddle. Bucky couldn’t give him the answer for that, but something else, something better. 

Bucky didn’t choke when the first spurt of cum hit the back of his throat, yet he couldn’t swallow fast enough and some of the milky liquid escaped his mouth, mixing with his spit and staining the ground. “Christ…“, Steve wasn’t beyond taking the Lords name in vain. “You’re amazing.“, he praised Bucky, pulling out his softening, drenched erection. “Think you deserve something nice in return.“

Curiously looking at Steve Bucky had no idea what else he’d planned, but he wasn’t against surprises in general…if they’re good ones. No one enjoyed being ambushed by a pack of werewolves. Bucky stayed seated on the bed while Steve walked over to his heap of abandoned cloths, bending to search for his…knife? Alright that’s a new game and it wasn’t like Bucky couldn’t handle getting sliced or stabbed, but he doubted that that’s what Steve had in mind. An ominous smile curled his lips when he returned to his previous spot, presenting the blade to Bucky. It was his trustworthy hunting knife. Bucky had seen it in action before, had watched Steve wash off the blood and resharpen it.

Steve pressed the tip against his leg, drawing it sideways creating a shallow gash. The scent of blood made Bucky’s nostrils flare, the gray color of his eyes slowly turning a more vibrant red and an animalistic growl climbed up his throat. His knees hit the floorboard, and he shuffled forward, chasing after Steve who’s taking a few steps back. “Are you hungry, sweetheart?“

Lurching towards the bleeding leg, Steve stepped to the side just in time making Bucky hit the ground with a thump, wriggling against his restraints like a stranded eel. He wanted them gone he wanted to- inhale more of the sweet scent and lap up the spilled blood. Not a single drop should go to waste. Now if only Steve would stop evading him! Dignity be damned Bucky crawled towards Steve once more and this time fore some reason Steve didn’t retreat, smiling while he waited for Bucky to reach him. 

Blinded by his momentary victory Bucky struggled to lift his upper body off the ground and into a sitting position. The wound already started to close up, curse Steve’s healing factor, and Bucky desperately tried to suckle on it, The gag pressed against Steve’s thigh, the ring pretty much encircling the gash, but Bucky could barely brush the tip of his tongue over it, keening in distress. “Sssh, I got you.“, he heard Steve’s soothing tone of voice more than the understood the actual meaning of his words.

Steve barely managed to push Bucky’s head away, adding another cut just beneath the first one, a little deeper. Knowing that Bucky still wouldn’t be able to properly feed on his blood he swiped his fingers through the red liquid, sliding two of them through the metal ring that forced Bucky’s mouth open. Bucky eagerly licked over all of his fingertips, would’ve probably sucked on them as well if he could close his lips enough to do so. “Insatiable. Didn’t I just feed you an hour ago?“, Steve tutted at Bucky, smearing some blood over his pale lips, a sheen of gloss. Honestly, he didn’t mind letting Bucky have another round. He was one of the few people who could endure feeding a vampire several times per day. Sure, he had gotten close to fainting…a few times, but he’d learned to read the signs of his body, telling him that he had to stop.

Leading Bucky back to their bed and helping him on top Steve got comfortable, leaning against the headboard, while Bucky knelt between his legs. Bucky’s face hoovered over his thigh, making it easy for Steve to reach for the leather strap, unbuckling the gag and carefully dislodging it from Bucky’s mouth. The gag was barely gone and Bucky sunk his teeth into Steve’s thigh. “Fuck.“, he couldn’t suppress a curse at the initial sting of the canines digging into his flesh, before the endorphins hit him hard. It felt like his spine turned into liquid, a tingling sensation racing up and down, causing his toes to curl in pleasure. He dropped the gag, reaching out to cup Bucky’s cheek. 

“Slow down…gonna make yourself sick.“, his words came out slurred, the vampire poison having a much stronger effect on him than any alcohol ever would. Maybe that’s why he’d grown addicted to it, because it was the only substance that could make him fly so high. Even when he had to come down eventually it was less of a crash and more of a fading afterglow.

Bucky seemed to become more conscious of his actions after a while, starting to savor the blood instead of just greedily gulping it down. Still, Steve had to nudge his head as a reminder to stop, feeling dizzy by the loss of blood. Like the utter glutton he was Bucky took another sip, before sealing the bite marks, licking up the leftover blood on his lips with a delighted sigh. “You taste amazing.“

“Bet you say that to anyone you’re sucking out.“, Steve teased him with a crooked smile, exhaustion covering his body like a heavy blanket. “Every blood tastes different. Some people are like a…cheap Merlot and others are more of a Cheval Blanc.“, Bucky informed Steve, crawling up to flop down beside him and latch onto his body warmth. He’s like a furniture, always running hot and Bucky took great pleasure in pressing his cold feet against Steve’s calves in the morning to wake him up.

“You’re just making up french words.“, he was accused by Steve, who looked ready to nod off any second, despite his cock having a revival. It would soften on his own once his metabolism burned through the endorphins. Nuzzling his face against Steve’s broad shoulder Bucky only registered that he’s still partly bound when he attempted to wrap his arms around Steve’s middle. “Hey, can you take off the shackles before you’re going to sleep?“ 

Bucky’s question was answered by a soft snore. 

“Humans…“


End file.
